Brother Complex
by Blackbuster12
Summary: story about Gokudera and Bianchi! nothing's popped out in my head for the summaries! so please just read it okay ;


**Halo Minna! Saya author baru disini. Jadi entah cerita saya sudah lumayan atau malah masih amatir banget. Yang jelas, ini cerita tentang Gokudera dan Bianchi. Selamat menikmati! **

**Warning: OOC,typos**

_I've never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR is always belong to Amano_.

(Sebenernya author pengen punya Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, G., dan banyak lagi...o_0 aih enaknya kalau beneran iyaaa ^-^ xixixix)

Udara lumayan dingin saat seorang Gokudera Hayato menjejakkan kakinya di teras rumah—atau apartemen—tercintanya di Jepang nan indah. Fiuhh... sudah lama sejak terakhir kali berada di Jepang. Setidaknya menurut dia sih—padahal baru tiga minggu yang lalu ia pergi ke Itali. Yap! Hayato, beserta bosnya, Tsunayoshi si Jyuudaime, dan anggota guardian Vongola X yang lainnya baru saja kembali dari Itali dua hari yang lalu. Buat apa mereka ke Itali? Buat berkumpul di markas terbesar Vongola yang masih menjadi milik Kyuudaime. Bukan cuma vongola generasi ke sepuluh saja yang datang, tapi juga Varia, keluarga bawahan Vongola, lengkap dengan keluarga Shimon, **Milliofore dan Gigglo Nero**—malah sampai anggota Kokuyo—juga datang. Lantas ada apa gerangan sampai seheboh itu keluarga Vongola, keluarga bawahan, sampai aliansinya juga datang berkumpul di markas besar Itali? Yang jelas ada hubungannya dengan Reborn (siapa lagi kan yang bisa membuat orang sebanyak itu berkumpul besar-besaran kalau tidak ada acara yang benar-benar penting), dan Gokudera, dan Bi— *author ditonjok Gokudera. '_Diamlah, Baka!_'*

Lupakan dulu untuk sementara.

Hayato melangkahkan kakinya dengan buru-buru. Ia telat. Bah! Walaupun menurutnya ia ;ebih kuat daripada si Ketua Komite Disiplin Brengsek itu—ha! Apalagi kalau Hibari Sialan itu berhadapan dengan Jyuudaime, pasti ia tidak akan punya kesempatan!—, ia sedang malas meladeni berbagai macam perkelahian. Singkatnya ia sedang bad mood.

Karena kejadian di Itali itu.

Hayato melihat Tsuna berjalan ke arah gerbang dan segera menghampiri Bos-nya itu. "Pagi, Jyuudaime," sapanya, tapi tidak begitu bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Gokudera-kun! Pagi."

Tampaknya si Bocah-Bos-Berambut-Cokelat itu paham kenapa Tangan Kanannya yang benar-benar setia dan biasanya sangat bersemangat—terlalu bersemangat—bisa drop begini. Tsuna hanya cengengesan saja, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mereka masuk ke kelas. Sudah agak ramai, tapi setidaknya Guardian yang lain belum datang. Bagus, pikir Hayato. Baru saja ia duduk dan hendak bernapas lega, seorang gadis berambut nanas diikuti seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut hitam jabrik masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Bos! Gokudera-san! Selamat pagi! Tadi aku bertemu Yamamoto-san di koridor, jadi kami barengan. Oh, selamat lagi, ya, Gokudera-san!" kata Chrome dengan ceria, tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Hayato yang makin suram dan berbahaya, seakan menyiratkan, '_tutup mulutmu, Bocah!_' .

"Tsuna! Gokudera! Kalian pagi ya, hampir saja kami kena patrolinya Hibari," kata Yamamoto dengan ceria, tidak ketinggalan senyumnya yang hampir tidak pernah hilang dari mukanya. "Gokudera, baka—"

"Tutup mulutmu, dasar Penggila Baseball idiot! Aakh, sudahlah, pagi-pagi begini malah sumpek," sembur Gokudera sambil menggebrak mejanya. Lalu ia melesat keluar kelas dan berjalan-jalan di koridor. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan umpatan orang-orang saat ia menabrak mereka. Baginya itu bukan masalah besar. Ada masalahnya yang jauh lebih besar.

Bah! Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, hal itu harus menimpanya? Kenapa tidak orang lain yang lebih berharap saja? Atau mungkin orang-orang menyebalkan seperti Hibari dan Xanxus itu pantas menerimanya. Tapi harusnya bukan dia kan? Ia merana. Merasa warna dalam hidupnya bakal segera pudar tak berbekas. Merasa baru saja kepalanya kena tinju sarung tinju si Kepala Rumput. Merasa baru saja disuruh menemani Sapi Gila bermain granat dan bazooka. Merasa baru saja berhasil diperdaya ilusi memuakkan si Rambut Nanas. Merasa baru saja mengaku kalah secara sukarela pada Seekor Karnivora. Merasa baru saja menyerahkan dengan pasrah kedudukannya sebagai tangan kanan kepada seorang Penggila Baseball sinting. Merasa baru saja mengkhianati ke-loyal-annya kepada Jyuudaime.

Merasa baru saja memulai untuk menanggung malu seumur hidup

Gokudera benci. Hayato benci. Gokudera Hayato benci. Ia benci.

Ia masih saja berkeliaran di koridor, saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura pembunuh yang kuat di belakangnya. Nah. Ini dia yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu. Cih. Ia berbalik untuk melihat seorang remaja laki-laki dalam kemeja dan jas hitam panjang, tak lupa ban tangannya yang berwarna merah. Mata abu-abunya menatap dengan dingin, memancarkan aura menggigit-sampai-mati yang kentara sekali. Hayato menatapnya kesal.

"Apa?" tanyanya kasar.

Hibari hanya balas menatapnya dingin beberapa saat. "Bukan waktunya berkeliaran di luar kelas. Ini waktunya pelajaran, Herbivora."

"Cih! Diam saja kau, Karnivora bodoh."

"Masuk atau kugigit sampai mati."

"Tch," Hayato benar-benar kesal dan merasa ingin mencincang Hibari sampai jadi kepingan, tapi ia lagi malas untuk meladeni perkelahian. Termasuk dengan Hibari sekalipun. Karena dia—Hibari—ada di sana waktu itu. Ada di Itali bersama dengan guardian yang lain.

Hayato berbalik dan menuju kelasnya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, terdengar Hibari berkata, "bagus untukmu, Herbivora."

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Hayato berbalik untuk melihat apakah benar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hibari. Tapi ia tidak bisa memastikan karena HIbari sudah berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang kerjanya yang tercinta. Kalau benar Hibari bilang begitu, Hayato mengerti apa yang dimaksud si Ketua Komite sialan itu.

Bah! Sampai Hibari juga.

Ia masih tidak mempercayai telinganya, tapi ia memaksakan berjalan kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Sekadar agar Jyuudaime tidak khawatir. Hayato bahkan tidak peduli akan mendapat omelan dari gurunya. Bukan urusan penting.

Tapi ia berubah pikiran begitu ia masuk kelas.

Ia lupa kalau pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah bahasa Inggris. Ia lupa kalau hari ini orang itu bakal—sudah terjadi, tepatnya—mengajar pelajaran pertamanya. Ia lupa kalau orang itu adalah guru bahasa Inggris kelasnya yang baru.

Hayato lupa kalau pagi ini Dino si Haneuma mengajar di kelasnya.

Hayato sudah membuaka mulutnya untuk berteriak, tapi ia berhasil menahan diri. Ia tetap terpaku di ambang pintu sambil menatap Dino dengan sengit.

"Hayato! Kemana saja kamu! Sana duduk!" kata Dino dengan santai seperti biasa. Tapi tidakkah kalian memperhatikan kalau Dino mengubah panggilannya terhadap Hayato?

"Diam, Kuda!" kata Hayato kasar. Ia berjalan dengan smbrono dan menabrak beberapa meja. Terdengar gumaman-gumaman seperti, 'ah_, tidak sopan kau kepada Dino-sensei, Gokudera-san!_', '_tapi Gokudera-san keren sekali hari ini. Rambutnya dikuncir satu_', '_aih, iya ya! Apalagi kalau pakai kacamata. Imutnya..._' dan banyak lagi. (Sebenernya inisih suara hati author o_0)

Hayato duduk tapi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran seperti biasa. Pikirannya sibuk sendiri mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk si Haneuma.

Kenapa seorang Hayato sang Tangan Kanan Jyuudaime bisa tiba-tiba membenci Dino si Haneuma?

_**Flashback on (sebulan yang lalu)**_

Hujan turun dengan menggebu dan tanpa ampun selagi Hayato kerepotan menenteng sepedanya yang bannya sudah bocor kena tonfa Hibari sialan. Bah! Kalau lain kali si Karnivora sialan itu cari masalah lagi, tidak aka nada ampun baginya.

Cih.

Hayato dengan susah payah dan babak belur dihajar hujan akhirnya berhasil mencapai apartemennya (aih ngebayangin Hayato-kun basah kuyup kena hujan... author jadi klepek-klepek sendiri XD). Setelah menempatkan sepedanya yang bernasib naas dan hampir tak berbentuk—efek samping dari gabungan tonfa Hibari dan hujan yang murka—, ia masuk ke dalam dan hampir bernapas lega.

Saat ia mengetahui Bianchi sudah duduk di depan tv sambil memakan pop corn. Dengan sebelah tangan sang Haneuma merangkulnya, dan tangannya menyuapi pop corn untuk Dino.

Hayato nyaris muntah.

Ia terus terpaku di ambang pintu, sampai Bianchi berkata, "Hayato, apa-apaan kamu mematung sambil basah kuyup begitu? Sana mandi dang anti baju."

"Kak...," Hayato tergagap. Bahkan kali ini _penyakit_ khasnya kalau melihat Bianchi tidak kambuh.

"Kubilang mandi dang anti baju dulu sana! Habis itu kalau kau mau ngomong baru kudengarkan. Berdiri dengan muka _cengok_, tidak sepertimu saja, Hayato. Atau kau mau tebar pesona mentang-mentang lagi basah kuyup begitu?"

Hayato ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apapun itu komentarnya tersumbat di tenggorokannya. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Jelas ada yang aneh dengan pemandangan tadi... Ia cepat-cepat memakai kausnya lalu melesat menuju ruang tv. Ia harus, harus, menanyakan hal itu kepada Bianchi. Dan Dino.

Baru saja ia memasuki ruang tv nya dan hendak meneriakkan pertanyaan, tapi mulutnya dibungkam demi melihat pemandangan gila di depannya. Dino dan Bianchi tertawa bersama-sama, tawa yang hangat. Lalu Dino mengelus rambut Bianchi dan mencium pipinya.

Baiklah, kali ini Hayato benar-benar muntah.

Bianchi dan Dino menoleh. "Ada apa Hayato? Oh, aku lupa," kata Bianchi, dengan segera mengambil google-nya dan mengenakan benda itu. "Sudah, Hayato. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Hayato mendongak, dengan wajah kesakitan, pilu, merana, bingung, muak... jadi satu sekaligus. "Kalian.."

"Oh, kamu heran dengan kami, Gokudera?" tanya Dino ceria. "Kami sedang dalam misi bersama, atas permintaan Reborn, lalu...," Dino menceritakan bagaimana awalnya misi yang harus mereka kerjakan—yang ternyata sudah sejak dua bulan yang lalu—, memburu buronan mafia kelas atas yang harusnya ditangani Reborn, tapi Reborn punya misi lain yang lebih penting terkait hubungan antar keluarga mafia. Jadilah mereka disuruh menggantikannya. Lalu kejadian-kejadian berikutnya, saat mereka harus bertarung bersama dan mengumpulkan informasi. Dan entah kenapa akhirnya Dino menyatakan kalau ia mencintai Bianchi dan Bianchi menerimanya.

Kepala Hayato serasa disetrum begitu ia mendengar bagian itu.

"Dan dua minggu lagi kami akan bertunangan, Gokudera," kata Dino mengakhiri ceritanya dengan ceria.

"Ya, Hayato. Di Itali, tentu saja. Kita bisa datang berkunjung ke rumah kita yang dulu kalau kau mau. Dan— Hayato, hei, kau kenapa?"

Hayato sudah tidak mendengarkan seruan-seruan dari Bianchi dan Dino. Ia merasa berada di dimensi antara sadar dan tidak. Kepalanya berputar-putar, perutnya mulas dan tubuhnya kelimpungan lebih dari kalau ia melihat muka Bianchi.

_Bisa-bisa Dino akan menjadi kakaknya... hiih!_

**Flashback off**

Hayato berjalan dengan gontai menuju apartemennya. Cuaca hari ini panas, dan itu makin membuat Hayato lemas. Huff, ada-ada saja kejadian dalam hidupnya. Begitu sampai di depan apartemennya, ia menghampiri keran air dan memutarnya. Lalu ia membasuh kepalanya sampai seleher. Ah, lebih segar rasanya.

Ia memasuki apartemennya dan melihat ruang tv-nya berantakan dengan sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti adonan. Lalu suara-suara logam saling membentur memenuhi dapur. Dino sedang mengelap bagian lantai yang tampaknya paling kotor. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Hayato.

"Oh, Hayato," bagus, sekarang ia mulai memanggilnya Hayato. "Maaf, ada beberapa kekacauan tadi. Soalnya kami mencoba membuat pizza, dan—"

Dino tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sudah bisa menduga. Bianchi sang poison cooking chef dan Dino yang terlalu ceroboh...

Ia punya firasat buruk dan dengan ngeri ia mengecek dapurnya.

Di dapurnya, berdiri Bianchi sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dalam alas kayu. Kadang-kadang ia mengambilnya dengan sendok untuk dicoba, lalu meludahkannya ke wastafel sambil mengerutkan kening.

Hayato mendekat dengan hati-hati, takut terkena poison cooking itu. "Err, Kak,"

"Hayato," jawab Bianchi tanpa menoleh. "Aku sedang mencoba membuat pizza."

"Eh," Hayato mulai ketakutan denagn Pizza. "Untuk Dino?"

Bianchi menggeleng sambil terkekeh kecil. "Bukan. Untukmu," Hayato menelan ludah mendengarnya. Ia bahkan sudah merasa mulas. "Hari ini... hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

Hayato mengangkat alis dan buru-buru mengecek jam tangannya yang telah diset dengan tanggal dan hari. Ah benar, ia sampai lupa. Ia hendak mengatakan kalau Bianchi tidak perlu repot-repot membuat pizza untuknya—padahal memang ia takut pada masakan Bianchi. Hanya karena Bianchi ingat hari ulang tahunnya ia tidak tega menolak dengan begitu kasar seperti biasa.

"Tapi kurasa tidak usah. Kita akan pesan pizza saja, untuk mengingat Itali fufufu," kata Bianchi tiba-tiba.

Hayato menghembuskan napas lega. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa harus pizza?"

Bianchi tertawa. "Ingat tidak, waktu kecil aku pernah tidak kebagian makan malam karena aku telat datang. Terus kau membagiku pizza jatahmu, padahal kan pizza itu makanan kesukaanmu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba membalas budi. Buat sendiri pastinya lebih terasa kerja kerasnya, tapi kurasa tidak bisa. Mungkin kau bisa sakit parah lagi kalau mencoba masakanku, Hayato," ia berkata sambil kadang geli sendiri. "Kita akan pesan saja, hari ini aku sedang baik. Pilih apa saja yang kau suka, terserah mau seberapa. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Mendadak Hayato merasa bersalah. Ia baru teringat, kalau mereka melewati ulang tahun Bianchi tahun ini. Seingat dia waktunya berbarengan dengan misi Bianchi bersama CEDEF, tapi kalau Hayato harus jujur memang waktu itu dia tidak ingat. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengecek kalender.

Bianchi merapikan adonan itu, lalu mengangkatnya. "Eh, amu diapakan itu?" tanya Hayato.

"Ya dibuang. Ini kan tidak bisa dimakan."

Rasa bersalah makin menggerogoti Hayato. Bianchi dengan sengaja membuang masakannya karena ia tahu kalau Hayato tidak akan menyukainya, sebaik apapun ia memasaknya. Bianchi bahkan ingat sedikit kebaikan Hayato—yang sudah dari zaman lalu—, walaupun Hayato sering marah-marah padanya, tidak mencoba melihat sisi baiknya. Mereka memang masih lumayan dekat, tapi sesungguhnya Hayato sadar kalau ia memang keterlaluan. Masa hanya memandang muka kakaknya itu saja dia kesakitan. Lagipula tragedy poison cooking yang lalu itu juga bukan salah Bianchi. Yah, Bianchi memang mungkin sudah dilahirkan begitu, dengan tangan besi yang mampu membuat orang yang memakan masakannya menjadi berperut besi—atau malah menjadi seonggok besi berkarat.

Lalu Hayato melakukan hal yang ia pikir tidak akan ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Bianchi dari belakang. Hidungnya menghirup aroma rambut merah Bianchi yang berbau lemon—karena Hayato sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jangan dibuang. Biarkan aku mencobanya dulu."

Bianchi keheranan. "Tadinya, ya. Tapi sudah kubilang—"

"Itu untukku kan? Sini, kucoba dulu," Hayato mengulurkan tangannya untuk memngambil sedikit adonan pizza itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Di luar dugaannya—memang sih, masih tidak enak—tapi rasanya tidak mematikan. "Rasanya... tidak berbahaya."

Bianchi terkekeh. " Sedikit kemajuan, kalau begitu. Tapi tetap saja kan? Sudahlah sini biar kubuang saja," Bianchi mengambil wadah adonan pizza itu dan membungkusnya dengan plastik yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ.

"Aku... tidak perlu pesan pizza, sungguh," kata Hayato dekat telinga Bianchi.

"Sudahlah. Memangnya kenapa sih? Mumpung lagi baik, nih."

Hayato mengecup pipi Bianci dari sisi kanan-belakangnya dan berbisik di dekat telinga Bianchi, "terima kasih. Perhatianmu saja sudah cukup, Kak."

Lalu Hayato melepas pelukannya dan berjalan keluar dapur agar tidak terlihat kalau pipinya memerah. Baru beberapa langkah, Bianchi memanggil.

"Hayato!"

"Eh, a-apa?"

"Aku hanya mau bilang kalau bulan depan kami—aku dan Dino akan menikah. Mungkin, sih, baru rencana."

Mendengar hal itu Gokudera Hayato merasa sekelilingnya tiba-tiba gelap.

_Tidak!_

_Dino si Haneuma benar-benar akan menjadi kakaknya!_

**So how is it? Mungkin agak aneh, ya... Ehem, tapi tentunya itu bisa membaik kalau—**

**Saya mendapat review bukan?**

**Xixixi**


End file.
